


tempted to act

by ElasticElla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee flits around the beach from suitor to suitor, and Mai gives Azula tiny looks whenever one does something spectacularly desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tempted to act

Ty Lee flits around the beach from suitor to suitor, and Mai gives Azula tiny looks whenever one does something spectacularly desperate. Ty Lee mentions how hot it is, and in a blink she's presented with two ice creams, five different beverages, and one boy has begun fanning her. Azula used to find this sort of thing more amusing. Azula used to keep count, a scoreboard in her head and sometimes messed with them, setting a few shorts on fire. 

That was before she fell victim to feelings for Mai. 

Azula hasn't been able to figure out the most repellent part of the whole business: if it's having something akin to sympathy for the pests that circle Ty Lee, or the envy that they at least get to _try_ for something with their crush, however doomed. Or maybe, it's the tiny bit of hope in her chest that refuses to be crushed, that spins every single time Mai gives Azula one of her rare smiles.


End file.
